The Princess and the Frog
by Ren Kayashima
Summary: Emily found me in a simple pet shop on the streets of Paris. Thank God she took me when she did. I was four seconds away from some grimy child taking me home for some science experiment. A Chit Chat on Author's Corner Round 13 Challenge Piece.


Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Character(s): Emily Prentiss

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

Written for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's Round 13 The Dog Days of Summer

0o0o0o0

July 25, 2011

My home is vast, but the world that lies beyond is far vaster than I could ever imagine. It's full of many wonder, and I can't even fathom some of these curious inventions. A box made of glass separated me from the rest of the world and I don't mind so much. The heat lamp keeps my body temperature just right.

Alas, the wonders of this habitat do not concern me. My main objective is to protect what my dear princess holds so close to her heart. I may be a simple tree frog, but this is a job I take most seriously.

Emily found me in a simple pet shop on the streets of Paris. Thank God she took me when she did. I was four seconds away from some grimy child taking me home for some science experiment. The only thing I dread is this accursed name she gave me. I'm a noble FRENCH frog. I should have been named Pierre, or Napoleon. Instead she named me after these damn star shaped spots on my back. SPARKY! Bah!

I hop over to the end of my glass confinement when my fair Emily comes through the door. Her hair had grown since she first brought me here. It's long and wavy now. Different from the short bob she had when she first brought me home. I like this hair style much more. It brings out her beauty more.

"Hey Sparky," Emily greets. She's dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt. "How's guard duty?" she asks as she walks over. She checks the blinds like she does every day. It's something I've watched her do. I hardly see the sun because of it, but when I do it's glorious.

I watch her pick up what I've come to know is a memory box. She's spoken about it. She's says that everything from her 'old life' resides in that box. She leaves it by my home and every day she leaves, she said the same words to me. "Sparky, I'm trusting you to keep those memories safe."

I ribbit as she opens the box. She holds a picture of a group of people for me to see.

"This is my family," she tells me. She frowns and after a moment she takes a deep breath. "They think I'm dead. Of course it has to be like this. If they knew… Well, you and I wouldn't be very safe. I can't lose you too, Sparky."

I wish I could tell her that everything would be okay. I would protect her if only I could, but instead, I'll keep her treasured box of memories safe. I know I can do that. It's my duty.

She pulls out a wooden contraption. It looks like the stars on my back and I smile to myself. "This is a star puzzle. There's a story involved. Spencer and I argued about the classification of this story. I call it a romantic tale now because apparently it's not a fable," she rolls her eyes as I hop forward.

"Sparky, would you catch a falling star for the person you love?" Emily asked me as she glances down.

Yes, I would catch a star to prove my undying love to you. My fair Emily, my princess, I wish to see you smile. Like that day you found me in the pet shop. That was a wonderful smile.

Emily places the wooden star back in her memory box and closes the lid. As she walks away, a deep feeling of dread sets in on my cold-blooded heart. I know she's about to leave again. It's written plainly on her face.

Emily grabs her purse once more, and I know what she's about to say. "Sparky, I'm trusting you to keep those memories safe," she tells me again. So, I will.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: I will admit that this isn't as humorous as I wanted it to be, but I figure the situation has also contributed to this eh mood for the story. I know it's short, but I like the scene I came up with. I certainly hope you all enjoyed it. It was a pleasure to participate in this challenge.

Ren


End file.
